The First Time
by VampireKaira
Summary: After Tonks was born Andromeda was visited unexpectedly several times in the night.


The First Time

A ONE-SHOT set after the birth of Nymphadora Tonks when her family decide to pay her a visit. Ted's side had already seen little Tonks but what of Andromeda's side?

**A/N This is my first Harry Potter fic so be gentle. Thanks! **

Andromeda was rocking Nymphadora, her new little baby, to sleep whilst Ted had just nipped out to the shops to buy some more nappies. They were going through them like crazy with Nymphie. She took a moment to realise Nymphie was asleep and gazed down at her beautiful daughter with bubblegum pink hair and violet eyes at the moment as she was a metamorphmagus. When she was born, she had jet black hair and soft brown eyes but within the hour she had magenta hair and green eyes then blue hair and grey eyes but at the moment she had settled on pink hair and violet eyes. Andromeda felt a swell of pride as she cherished her daughter and didn't want to put her in her crib. Then the doorbell rang so she quickly set Nymphadora down and went to see who it was, she suspected Ted had forgotten his keys. She opened the door.

This was the first and only time Bella had visited and she was shocked. Bella hated her Muggleborn husband and their mother disowned her so with an awestruck face she welcomed Bella into her home. She was wary as she knew Bella was now a Death Eater but she was also secretly pleased that she came to visit.

"So Bella what brings you here?" Andromeda asked conversationally as if Bella came frequently.

"Blood traitor!" she shouted loudly before whispering "I wanted to see my niece quickly". Bellatrix hated Muggles and their kind, she was loyal to her Lord and yet a tiny part of her envied what Andy had. She wanted to at least see her niece but had to come with Rodolphus so she was playing the role of a Pureblood.

"This way" Andromeda directed as she too retaliated with "Why visit Bella if you're just going to insult me?"

Bellatrix followed Andromeda into Nymphie's room where she was sleeping peacefully and stared at her niece for what felt like an eternity, trying to drink in everything about her as she knew this would be her only chance. Andromeda told Bellatrix that she named her Nymphadora and Bellatrix thought it was fitting.

"You have no right to take that tone with me! She's beautiful Andy. Good luck!" Bellatrix quickly said as she stormed out of the door fixing her niece, Nymphadora, in her mind.

Andromeda was shocked by what had just transpired but pleased too that her big sister still cared enough to visit. Then she noticed the doll left behind for Nymphie, the very same doll Bella had made for Andromeda such a long time ago.

Ding dong, the bell rang again so Andromeda rushed to answer it when she saw Cissy. This was a night to remember. She invited Cissy in wordlessly and escorted her to Nymphie's room, she had no doubt that Cissy had come to see Nymphie after all this was the first time Cissy had ever visited.

"Andy, she is such a darling. What's her name?" Narcissa asked as she looked down on the little baby, still asleep and unaware.

"Nymphadora" Andromeda said softly as she surveyed her little sister. Cissy looked pleased and quiet satisfaction grew in Andromeda as she realised her sisters still loved her.

"Well little Nymphadora I'm your Aunty Cissy. This is probably the only time I'll get to see you so this is for you" Cissy produced a green blanket embroidered with silver and covered Nymphie with it. Then she took one last look at Nymphadora and left. She still cared for Andromeda, for her big sister even after she was removed from the family. Sisterly bonds were hard to break.

Andromeda had just sat down when her cousin Sirius flooed into the house. He was looking more devilish than ever with that cocky grin swamping his face.

"Hey Andy. Where's the little munchkin?" Sirius questioned as Andy began walking towards a room and he followed in typical Sirius fashion; strutting down the hallway with his smirk firmly plastered on.

"She's in here Sirius and she's your niece. Her name is Nymphadora" Andromeda said proudly as she showcased her gorgeous daughter. She was extremely happy that Sirius came but she knew he would, he was of course also disowned from the House of Black.

"Nymphadora? That's a mouthful Andy" he said before turning towards his niece.

"Hello Nymphie I'm your Uncle Sirius. Wow Uncle makes me sound old. You can call me cousin instead Nymphie" Sirius announced as he watched her eyes flutter and hair change colour. He picked her up and began making baby noises that Andromeda thought he would be too cool to know. She was impressed by Sirius Black, baby extraordinaire, as he put little Nymphie back to sleep.

"Bye Nymphie see you soon!" Sirius whispered as he flooed out.

Ted came back just as Sirius left and Andromeda explained everything to him about her sisters and her cousin. She was sure this was a day to remember no matter what the future held.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! **


End file.
